


Bad Cop, Worse Cop

by solarwitchwrites



Series: Keeping Score [12]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demisexual Yami Sukehiro, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Threats of Violence, tho they're not exactly legit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwitchwrites/pseuds/solarwitchwrites
Summary: Usually, Yami gives everyone crap and Finral has his own way of getting back at him. But sometimes they join forces to wreck someone else's day. Yami loves it.(Set a few months before Asta joins the Bulls.)
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Yami Sukehiro
Series: Keeping Score [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426735
Comments: 12
Kudos: 206





	Bad Cop, Worse Cop

**Author's Note:**

> The rating, sadly, mostly just because of Yami making violent threats. But there are vibes and implications.

“This is Magic Knights' HQ, please delay prisoner transport. There has been an incident in the cells, and Lord Francois is unavailable. If possible, please interview the criminal yourselves until further communication.” The spell cut off before Finral could reply. He sighed, and glanced at the man currently bound and unconscious in the middle of their living room.

Emos Corin, former member of the Purple Orcas. He'd been about to be arrested for suspected involvement in a grimoire theft ring when he'd vanished, along with a few others. In the ensuing months, further investigation had added more charges, some of them fairly nasty. The Purple Orcas were the largest Magic Knight squad, and sometimes it seemed like they had the least oversight. Finral shook his head.

_We might be the smallest squad, but at least we know that nobody's pulling that kind of thing. Yami'd kill them for real..._

Yami, meanwhile, was looking thoughtfully at Corin. “So Mushroom Head wants us to see what he knows?” A slow smirk spread across his face. He looked at Finral. There was a gleam in his eyes that made Finral's back straighten in anticipation, though he couldn't have said why.

“Here's how we're gonna play this...”

*

After some internal debate, Yami sent the rest of the Bulls- aside from Henry- back out into the surrounding wilds to make sure that Corin didn't have any other fugitives with him. Then he picked up Corin, and carried him through the portal Finral opened to the basement. At some point Yami would have to teach Magna this kind of thing, but... not today.

A bucket of cold water brought Corin back to the land of the conscious. He flailed, automatically reaching for his grimoire. His eyes widened when he saw Finral leaning against the wall to Yami's right, idly paging through it. Yami released a surge of mana to get Corin's attention. He jerked, and tried to scoot away. Yami took a step forward and leaned closer.

“You thought you could come hide out in our woods because the Black Bulls are a bunch of dumbasses? You're gonna die for that, asshole.” It wasn't hard to project intimidation when Yami really was fucking annoyed at that. The Black Bulls might be the worst Magic Knight squad, but underestimating them in their own backyard? That was too much.

Firal glanced up from the grimoire. “Yami, didn't they ask us to get information from him? There'll be a lot of paperwork if you just kill him.” Even with the room pulsing with Yami's mana, Finral's ki was calm to the point of bored. Amusement and something else, sharply pleasant, coiled in Yami's gut, but he kept his expression stern.

“So? You'll do it.” Finral turned a page in the grimoire.

“Yeah, but that's the third time this week...” This time, Finral's ki flickered with the lie. But only Yami could tell that.

Corin's eyes bugged out. “Th-third time this week?”

Finral sighed, acting put upon. “I know, right? This guy expects me to port him all over the place and then keeps me up all night with his paperwork... ah, I'd probably be the one cleaning up the blood, too...” Finral looked at the stone floor sadly. “It takes so long to get it out of the grout...” The truth, this time, although courtesy of Luck and Magna's squabbles rather than anything Yami had done.

Corin, oblivious to the context, choked.

Yami hid a grin with an annoyed 'tch'. “What about fingers? You gonna complain if I cut off his fingers?”

Finral shut the grimoire and crossed his arms. He scowled. “Do you listen at all? He'll still bleed if you cut off his fingers. I'd be cleaning all night! Just break his bones or something.” Another lie, but his ki was still perfectly relaxed despite the show of annoyance. Finral trusted that Yami wasn't really going to torture anyone. 

Corin, on the other hand, was trembling so violently that his rings were clacking together.

There was something intensely satisfying about making a guy with a rap sheet as long as Yami's arm shake in his boots with just his reputation and aura while Finral stood in the same room completely at ease. Not to mention the appeal of watching Finral be an underhanded bastard to someone else. Yami had never pretended to be a selfless guy. He didn't get to play this game with Finral often enough, and he was going to enjoy it while he could. He'd teach Magna the tricks later.

Yami made a show of turning back towards Corin and cracking his knuckles. Corin went white.

“I-I'll talk! There were others! Revchi, he was in on it!”

Yami scoffed. “You've been on the run and off the grid for a while, huh? Revchi got his ass kicked a few months ago when he tried to steal a new grimoire from some boonies kid. Total loser.” Yami shrugged. “If that's all you got...” He started to take another step forward.

Corin kept talking.

*

After they'd finally gotten the all-clear and delivered Corin- along with Finral's notes- to headquarters, Yami found himself looking at Finral when they arrived back at base. His ki was still unruffled. Old memories snaked through the back of Yami's mind.

_“What freaky mana is that?”_   
_“That aura... is that foreigner a demon?”_   
_“Stay back!”_

There was no point in asking when the answer was right in front of him. Finral was stowing his grimoire back in his belt without a care in the world. Yami found himself opening his mouth anyway.

“Oi, Finral... Were you ever afraid of me?”

Finral turned toward Yami. He looked surprised at the question, then thoughtful. “Hmm... not really? Well, you have a really bad temper, but...” He tapped his chin in consideration. After a moment, he said, “In the first week after you recruited me, I think you threatened to kill me a dozen times. And a bunch of other people. But nobody died, so...” He smiled a little sheepishly. “Sorry Yami, I think I just stopped taking you seriously.” He shrugged.

“Besides, when you're actually mad... it's really different.” He glanced at the clock, and sighed. “That took so long... nobody is going to be at the cafes anymore. No point in going out until later.” He flopped onto one of the couches, closing his eyes. “Guess I'll just rest up.”

Yami lingered for a second, gaze tracing the lines of Finral's body. Still no tension. 

Yami left him there and headed outside, feeling cooped up after the hours spent below ground. It occurred to him that he should go tell the rest of their idiots that they could probably stop looking, since they'd confirmed that Corin had been alone. Then he thought about them tromping around the woods for a few more hours, and smirked. _Nah._

Instead, Yami leaned back against the base and lit up. As he inhaled and the nicotine hit his system, Yami realized that another itch had settled under his skin. Thinking about it, it had been a while. Last time... right before the ball, right. Yami huffed a laugh. The benefits of not being a teenager anymore never stopped; ten years ago that long of a dry spell would have sent him through the roof. Hormones. Now he barely noticed. _Maybe someday the damn things will stop bothering me entirely._

But for now... Yami looked up at the sky. Early evening. He'd wait for the sun to set, then get Finral to portal him to town. From there, the usual: pick a bar, get laid. He'd be stuck flying back, Finral never stayed out that late, but Yami could live with that. 

Sounded like a plan to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately Yami is not terribly introspective, and is not really questioning what (or who) got his motor running. That's gonna be a theme...
> 
> Feedback encouraged!


End file.
